Arielle the Linsang
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Arielle |Full Name =Arielle the Linsang |Nicknames =Ari |Age =20 |Gender =Female |Species =Mobian/African Linsang |Alignment =Mixed Good |Relationship Status = |Color = |Height = |Weight =3'4" |Description ='Fur:' , and white;Hair: Black;Eyes: |Birthplace =Station Square, Soumerca |Current Residence =Viridian Jungle, Soumerca |Relatives = |Affiliations =Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Soumerca Egg Army |Romantic Interests = |Occupation = |Skills = |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat;High agility |Powers =Defiant - Genetic Ability |Weaponry = }} is the leader of the Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters. Physical Description A slender linsang who stands a little over three feet tall, Arielle has a medium-length, tapering snout with three whiskers on either side of her nose, medium-sized, somewhat rounded ears, and a long, slender tail. Her fur is primarily in color, with facial markings, increasingly thick tail rings, and spots running down her neck, back, shoulders, and thighs; she also has a white chest and stomach. Her hair, which is shoulder-length and somewhat curly, is black in color, and her eyes are in color. Her outfit consists of an tank top, khaki shorts, black boots and short, black, fingerless gloves, as well as an alizarin crimson ascot. History Abilities Arielle is pretty scrappy, and is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. Her naturally good speed and agility allows her to put a lot of speed into her strikes, and she typically works to whittle her foes down with constant, fast attacks. She isn't very good at utilizing single, strong attacks, as her overall physical strength isn't anything special without her Genetic Ability in play. Genetic Ability: Defiant This genetic ability activates whenever any of Arielle's "stats" (physical strength, energy, durability, resistance, etc.) are lowered by an opponent's techniques, her muscles receive a boost of energy, increasing her physical strength by about 10% each time Defiant is activated. While it does not actually repair any of the lowered stats, there is no limit as to how many times Defiant can activate, meaning Arielle's physical strength can theoretically reach incredible heights. However, it would take many, many activations of this ability for Arielle's physical strength to become substantially higher, as the power spike from each activation is fairly meager; it would take about ten activations for her physical strength to reach the "next level" (Good to Great, Great to Superior, etc). Resistances Arielle has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. She is quite fast, and can easily outpace slower foes and evade their attacks. Weaknesses Arielle has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. Her defenses aren't anything special, therefore she mostly relies on her agility to try and evade potentially devastating attacks. Friends and Foes Friends *'Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters' - **'Ferne the Serval' - **'Onyx the Lemur' - **'Ruby the Lemur' - **'Valdus the Fossa' - Allies *'Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters' - **'Ferne the Serval' - **'Onyx the Lemur' - **'Ruby the Lemur' - **'Valdus the Fossa' - *'Tribe of the Solar Serpent' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Soumerca Egg Army' - Family Romance Personality Slow to trust others, Arielle is fairly brusque and tight-lipped around people she does not know well, but can still be cordial when the situation calls for it. She is highly protective of her close friends, and very stubborn, as well; in fact, she typically refuses to back down from most situations, even if she is at a disadvantage. If she knows the situation is too dangerous even for her to stay, however, then she will make sure her friends get to safety first. Positive Traits *Brave Negative Traits *Overly stubborn Neutral Traits Quotes Notes Category:Mobians Category:Females Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Linsangs Category:Viverrids Category:Characters with Genetic Abilities Category:Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters